Pokemon Kalos Chronicles
by Lilian Violet
Summary: The Kalos adventures of Pokemon Trainer, Naomi, her childhood friend, Darien, and their new friend, Henry...see how they embark on their journey through the Kalos region and head down the road which will lead them towards their goals, achievements, and dreams.


_**Hello readers, its me, Lilian Violet! :D After taking on the challenge of typing a Pokemon fanfiction story titled "Pokemon Kanto Chronicles," I've decided to type another Pokemon fanfiction which is titled "Pokemon Kalos Chronicles." The "Pokemon Kalos Chronicles," is about the adventures of a Pokemon Trainer named Naomi, and along with her childhood friend, Darien, and new friend, Henry, they will embark on a journey through the Kalos region. Since the main characters in both the Pokemon anime and manga are male, I thought it would be interesting and fascinating to make the main character in my story female...hence the creation of Naomi. Although some of the main Pokemon plots and characters are going to be known, I'm going to mix some of my ideas in and create a new story plot for my "Pokemon Kalos Chronicles," fanfiction. Also, keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories, consisting of Bleach and Digimon. If you want to venture into the Kalos region, then read my fanfiction "Pokemon Kalos Chronicles." :D**_

_**Note: Remember, I don't own Pokemon, but I own this story.**_

_**Note: Oh, and even though the Kalos region Pokemon League is a major event within the manga and game, I'm not going to include the event within my story...but I will include the Elite Four some time within my fanfiction. :D**_

_**Pokemon Kalos Chronicles**_

_**Chapter 1: The Kalos Adventure Begins**_

The world is inhabited by mysterious creatures known as Pokemon. These amazing and wondrous creatures who roam the grasslands, swim the deepest of waters, and fly through the wide open skies...no matter what region you travel through, there are sure to be all kinds of Pokemon. Speaking of Pokemon, a brand new Trainer is about to embark on a journey through the Kalos region so she can encounter new people, new places, and new Pokemon.

Within the Kalos region are many exotic and breathtaking places, but our story begins in Vaniville Town...which is the hometown of this story's heroine.

"Naomi," a woman with brown hair and blue eyes called out to the second floor window while she was outside feeding a Pokemon with a grey rocky rhinoceros-like body.

The window in which the woman was calling out to was to her daughter's bedroom, and within the bedroom was a girl with long light brown hair and blue eyes, but even with her mother calling out to her from outside she still remained sleeping in her bed.

Fortunately for the mother, a Pokemon with brown and cream colored fur, brown eyes, long pointy ears, and a bushy tail was sleeping on the end of the bed, and woke up when she heard her cries.

After stretching her four legs and shaking off her drowsiness by yawning, the furry brown Pokemon crawled to the head of the bed and started to lick the girl's cheek in order to wake her up.

"Hee, hee, hee," the girl known as Naomi giggled as she began to wake up from her slumber by the furry brown Pokemon's licking, "Eevee, that tickles."

The furry brown Pokemon known as Eevee stopped licking Naomi's cheek the moment she woke up, and told her as she jumped off the bed and ran to the bedroom window, "Vee."

Once she saw Eevee pointing one of her paws at her bedroom window, Naomi got out of bed and went so she can open her bedroom window, and once she did she saw her mother, Grace, feeding her Rhyhorn.

"Good morning mom, and you too Rhyhorn," Naomi called out to her mother and Rhyhorn who was eating the food that Grace gave him.

"Good morning indeed, Naomi. If it weren't for Eevee, you would still be sleeping until the afternoon," Grace said to Naomi as she turned her attention to Eevee who had leapt up onto her daughter's shoulder, "Thanks for waking Ms. Sleepyhead, Eevee, and good morning as well."

While Eevee was wishing her mother good morning, Naomi puffed her blushing red cheeks and murmured under her breath, "Well excuse me for being a heavy sleeper...at least I don't snore like someone I know."

A glint sparked in Grace's left eye as she asked Naomi with a tiny hint of anger in her voice, "What was that young lady?"

Naomi regained her normal composure as she told her mother while waving her hands frantically, "Oh, I was just saying to myself that I need to prepare for my upcoming adventure."

"Adventure," Grace asked Naomi with a confused and bewildered expression on her face?

"Don't tell me you forgot," Naomi cried out to her mother with overwhelming excitement and joy in her voice, "Today is the day when I begin my journey...as a brand new Pokemon Trainer."

"You mean when 'we' begin our journey," a voice called out to Naomi and Grace as they turned their attention to the owner of the voice, which happened to be a young boy with short spiky silver hair and golden eyes.

"Darien," Naomi called out to the boy as he walked into her yard, "You finally came."

The silver haired boy known as Darien rolled his eyes and told Naomi, "Of course I came. I'm starting my journey on the same day as you after all."

Naomi growled at Darien as she bend forward from her window, "Of course I remember."

Eevee bend forward with Naomi and like her Trainer she barked at Darien too, "Vee Eevee," however, she bent forward far too much and she fell from Naomi's shoulder.

"Eevee," Naomi cried out with a worried tone of voice as she grabbed her Eevee before she fell out her bedroom window.

"Ha," Darien scoffed at Naomi as he watched her catch Eevee before she fell out the window, "Eevee could have fallen from your window and gotten seriously hurt, and you want to become a Pokemon Trainer."

After she saved her Eevee, Naomi growled at Darien with even more anger, but dismissed her furiousness as she told him while a sly mischievous smile etched on her lips as she heard a fluttering noise from behind her, "Hey Darien, you forgot something."

"Huh," Darien asked Naomi with a dumbfounded and confused expression on his face, "What do you mean?"

Naomi chuckled as she showed Darien a Pokemon with a pink feathery body, a white beak, light purple feet, and orange eyes with long lashes, "You forgot to say good morning to Spritzee."

The moment Darien saw Spritzee his body began to tense up and shake rapidly, his skin grew pale white as if he saw a ghost, and then he ran to hide behind Grace as he bellowed at Naomi, "How cruel can you get, Naomi? You know full well that I'm afraid of Spritzee."

Naomi laughed as she asked Darien while Eevee laughed alongside her while Spritzee flew back into the house, "How do you expect to be a Pokemon Breeder and teacher if you're so frightened of an itty bitty Spritzee?"

Darien yelled at Naomi with enragement and anger in his voice, "I can still be a Breeder like my father and teacher like my mother, just you wait and see."

"As for me," Naomi announced as she gazed out into the distance from her bedroom window, "I'm going to travel through the Kalos region and collect the eight Gym badges."

After having breakfast with her mother and Darien's arrival, Naomi got dressed in a high-waist outfit with the top being a sleeveless black shirt and the bottom being a red skirt. After placing a pink hat on her head and threw a pink purse-like bag over her right shoulder, Naomi ran out her house and met Darien at the entrance gate to her house.

"After we retrieve our Starter Pokemon, our journey through the Kalos region will officially begin," Naomi said to Darien with a jovial tone of voice while fixing the hat on her head.

Darien nodded his head and told Naomi with a smile etched on his lips, "Yup. I've already chosen my Starter Pokemon, but you won't know until we arrive in Aquacorde Town."

Naomi dug into her purse bag, pulled out a piece of paper, and explained to Darien, "According to this letter from Prof. Sycamore, when we arrive in Aquacorde Town we're suppose to meet two of his assistants named Dexio and Sina, and once we find them they will present us with the three Starter Pokemon."

"Seems simple enough," Darien asked Naomi with curiosity in his voice, "However, there is something that I've been meaning to ask you. Why do you feel that you need a Starter Pokemon when you already have Eevee?"

Before Naomi could answer Darien, as if on cue, Eevee ran out of the house and came scurrying towards her.

When Eevee approached Naomi she sat in front of her as if she was waiting for her permission to come along with her on her journey.

Apparently, Naomi bended down to Eevee's level and told her with an apologetic expression on her face, "I'm sorry Eevee, but I want you to remain here at home while I travel through the Kalos region."

After hearing Naomi's response, a melancholy expression formed on Eevee's face as she whimpered to her with tears in her eyes, "Vee."

While he began to feel sorry for Eevee, Darien asked Naomi, "But you and Eevee have been together since you were a child. So, why would you leave Eevee here?"

Naomi explained to Darien and Eevee, "That's exactly why I'm leaving Eevee here, because we've been together since my days as a child. I want to meet and befriend other Pokemon within the Kalos region, besides Eevee, so I can grow even stronger and learn more as a Trainer."

"Don't worry, Eevee," Naomi informed Eevee with content smile on her lips, "When I capture and befriend other Pokemon during my journey, I'll contact mom and tell her to send you to me."

However, being the first Pokemon that Naomi ever befriended since her childhood, Eevee grew to become extremely loyal and caring towards her and refused to remain home while her Trainer left on her journey.

"Don't worry about a thing," Grace told Naomi and Darien as she came out of the house, approached them, and picked a depressed Eevee up from the ground and into her arms, "I'll take good care of Eevee while you are away, and all I want in return is for you to call once in a while and do your best out there when you challenge the eight Kalos region Gyms."

"I'll be sure to make you proud mom," Naomi said to Grace with a beaming smile on her lips as she waved good-bye to her, Eevee, and Rhyhorn who was standing besides her mother, "Good-bye everyone, and when I come home I'll have the eight Gym badges with me."

"Wait for me Naomi, uh, good-bye Mrs. Grace, Eevee, and Rhyhorn," Darien told Grace, Eevee, and Rhyhorn before running after Naomi who was heading towards the gates which would lead them out of Vaniville Town and towards Aquacorde Town.

After Naomi and Darien passed through the gates, it took them a few minutes to arrive in Aquacorde Town, which was a quaint little town with a couple of shops and a café.

"We've finally arrived in Aquacorde Town," Naomi informed Darien with a bright excited smile on her lips as she took out the letter from Prof. Sycamore, "Now all we have to do is wait for his two assistance at the Aquacorde Town café, and then we can finally choose our Starter Pokemon."

Darien nodded his head and asked Naomi as they began to search for the café in Aquacorde Town, "Hey, Naomi, isn't there suppose to be another Trainer at the café who is going to choose a Starter Pokemon like us?"

Naomi turned her attention back to Prof. Sycamore's letter and said to Darien after reading the print at the bottom of the paper, "You're right Darien, there is another Trainer besides us who is going to choose a Starter Pokemon like us. However, the letter doesn't mention the Trainer's name or anything."

Finally, after searching for half an hour, Naomi and Darien found the Aquacorde Town café and started to ask the people within the place if they knew of Prof. Sycamore's assistance, but to no avail.

After asking countless people within the café about the whereabouts of the two assistance that they were suppose to meet, Naomi groaned as she asked Darien while sitting herself down at one of the café tables, "How are we going to find these two assistance of Prof. Sycamore's if we don't even know what they look like or where they are in this café?"

"We shouldn't worry too much," Darien told Naomi as he took the seat next to her while gazing around the café, "The letter said that the assistance are suppose to meet us here at the café, so as long as we remain here we're bound to find them."

"Um, excuse me," a nearby nervous voice asked Naomi and Darien, "Are you two the other Trainers who are here to select your Starter Pokemon?"

Naomi and Darien turned their attention to the owner of the voice, which happened to be a young boy with short copper brown hair and green eyes, and he was sitting across from them while looking very nerve wracking and shy.

"Oh, are you perhaps the third Trainer that is here to choose a Starter Pokemon like we are," Darien asked the copper headed boy with a smile etched on his face?

"U-U-Um, yeah, I am," the boy told Naomi and Darien with a sheepishly shy smile on his lips, "M-M-My name is Henry."

"Hello Henry, I'm Naomi," Naomi introduced herself to Henry as she gave him a friendly smile.

"And my name is Darien," Darien introduced himself to Henry while giving him a friendly smile as well.

"Nice to meet you two," Henry told Naomi and Darien while giving them a friendly smile in return.

"Well, it seems like you're all here," a male and female voice said in unison, which caused Naomi, Darien, and Henry to jump out of their seats...literally.

After calming their scared fast beating hearts, Naomi, Darien, and Henry turned their attention to the male and female who were standing by their table. The girl had bluish black hair, brown eyes, and wore a long sleeved white uniform shirt with a short skirt and an orange ascot. The boy had brownish gold hair, blue eyes, and wore the same long sleeved white uniform shirt with shorts and a blue ascot.

"A little warning next time please," Naomi scolded the girl and boy as she began to breath in and out heavily, "I almost had a heart attack."

A concerned frown formed on Darien's lips as he added while gazing at Henry who was cowering under the café table, "I think Henry got traumatized the most."

"Oh," the golden haired boy mumbled while a tint of red colored his cheeks, "Me and my colleague apologize for appearing out of the blue like that."

After clearing her throat, the blue haired girl explained to Naomi, Darien, and Henry, "Let's try this again. My name is Sina," then she placed a hand on the golden haired boy's right shoulder and added, "This is my colleague Dexio. We are the two assistance of Prof. Sycamore who have come to give you your Starter Pokemon."

"Ah," Naomi squealed with happiness and joy in her voice, "At last. We're finally going to receive our Starter Pokemon."

An equally excited smile formed on Darien's lips as he said, "Here we go."

Once he retreated from under the table, a nervous yet slightly happy smile formed on Henry's lips as he murmured, "U-U-Uh, yeah, I'm so glad."

Dexio placed a metal briefcase on the café table, opened the latch, and then showed Naomi, Darien, and Henry what was inside...which were three red and white Poke Balls.

"Inside these Poke Balls are the three Starter Pokemon," Dexio explained to Naomi, Darien, and Henry, "The Poke Ball on the left contains the Grass-type Starter Pokemon, Chespin, the one in the middle contains the Fire-type Starter Pokemon, Fennekin, and the one on the right contains the Water-type Starter Pokemon, Froakie."

"Alright," Sina told Naomi, Darien, and Henry with a smile etched on her lips as she moved the briefcase towards them, "You may choose your Starter Pokemon."

"I've already decided on who my Starter Pokemon partner is going to be," Darien called out as he took a Poke Ball, reeled his arm back, and then threw the Ball into the air, "Come on out so I can meet you."

The Poke Ball opened, and in a flash of white lights a Pokemon with a light brown front, dark brown arms, oval brown eyes, and a spiky leaf-like shell on his back appeared.

Darien smiled at the mammalian Pokemon who was checking his surrounds and introduced himself to him, "Hello, Chespin, I'm Darien and I'm going to be your Trainer from here on out."

Chespin stared at Darien for a brief moment and then said to him while smiling at him too, "Pin."

As Darien and Chespin were getting better acquainted with each other, Naomi asked Henry, "Do you want to go next Henry?"

Henry was a bit hesitant at first, but he decided to choose next, and when he took a Poke Ball from the briefcase he called out as he pointed the Ball at the table, "C-C-Come out, uh, please."

The Poke Ball opened, and in a flash of white lights a Pokemon with a pale blue frog-like body, white front paws, and a cape of white bubbles on his back appeared.

"What do you know," Dexio told Henry as the frog-like Pokemon bounced on top of his head, "You chose the Water-type Pokemon, Froakie."

"Just what I always wanted," Henry mumbled with happiness and a slight bit of sarcasm in his voice as Froakie began to jump up and down on his head while chanting "Froak Froakie."

"Well, you know what they say...three times a charm," Naomi called out as she took the last Poke Ball, reeled her arm back, and threw the Ball into the air, "Now its time to see what my Starter Pokemon looks like."

The Poke Ball opened, and in a flash of white lights a Pokemon with a pale yellow fox body, tufts of dark orange fur in her big ears, and a white muzzle appeared...however, once she made her appearance, she was curled up and fast asleep.

"This must be the Fire-type Pokemon, Fennekin," Naomi cooed as she stared at her sleeping Fennekin with starry eyes and a smile on her lips, "She's so cute and adorable."

"And it looks like she has already inherited Naomi's habit of being a heavy sleeper," Darien whispered to his newly acquired Chespin as they both giggled while Fennekin was waking up.

After stretching her legs and yawning out all the drowsiness in her system, Fennekin immediately placed her attention on Naomi who was smiling at her with a bright beaming smile.

"Hello, Fennekin, I'm your new friend and Trainer," Naomi told Fennekin as she picked her up and placed her in her arms, "My name is Naomi, and I'm sure we will become the best of friend during our travels through the Kalos region."

Fennekin smiled back at Naomi and barked as she nuzzled deeper inside her arms, "Kin."

Dexio explained to Naomi, Darien, and Henry as he took out two handheld devices, "Now that you three have chosen your Starter Pokemon, let's move on to the next step...and that is entrusting you with these two Pokedexs."

"Unfortunately," Sina added with an apologetic frown on her lips as she stared at the two Pokedexs in Dexio's hands, "We only obtained two Pokedexs from Prof. Sycamore because he was busy working on some research, so only two of you will receive one of these Pokedexs."

Before they could talk about a proper compromising situation, Henry told Naomi and Darien as he finally managed to get his newly acquired Froakie off his head and onto his left shoulder, "You two can have the Pokedexs, I don't mind not having one."

"Are you sure, Henry," Naomi asked Henry before retrieving one of the Pokedexs from Dexio?

"Yeah, I'm sure," Henry replied as he motioned Naomi and Darien to retrieve one of the Pokedexs from Dexio, "It's no problem at all."

"Well," Darien said as he retrieved one of the Pokedexs from Dexio while Naomi retrieved the other, "If you're sure, Henry."

Dexio cleared his throat and explained to Naomi and Darien, "The Pokedex is a very handy item for a Trainer, because it can download the data of any Pokemon you encounter...so, please handle them with care."

After Naomi and Darien nodded their heads as a promise to take care of the Pokedexs and placing them inside their bags, Sina explained to them and Henry before she and Dexio left, "There is one more thing before me and my colleague have to depart. Prof. Sycamore has invited you all to visit his laboratory in Lumiose City, so we highly recommend that you stop there while you are on your journey."

"Prof. Sycamore's lab in Lumiose City," Naomi replied as her newly acquired Fennekin jumped from her arms and onto her right shoulder, "Sure, why not. Besides, it would be nice to thank Prof. Sycamore in person for giving us such wonderful and amazing Starter Pokemon."

"Finally, we're going to meet the famous Prof. Sycamore of the Kalos region," Darien cried out in a jovial tone of voice.

"Henry," Naomi asked Henry with a gentle smile on her lips, "Would you like to join us?"

"Huh," Henry replied as he stared at Naomi and Darien with a surprised expression on his face, "You want me to come along with you."

"Sure," Darien told Henry as he and Naomi returned Chespin and Fennekin to their Poke Balls, "After all, Prof. Sycamore invited all of us to his lab."

"Think of traveling with us as our way of saying thank you for giving us the last two Pokedexs," Naomi asked Henry as she placed Fennekin's Poke Ball in her bag, "So, what do you say, do you want to travel with me and Darien?"

After a brief moment of thinking it over, a sheepish smile formed on Henry's lips as he told Naomi and Darien while returning Froakie to his Poke Ball, "Ok, I'd be more than happy to travel with you two."

Once Naomi, Darien, and Henry agreed to travel together, they turned their attention back to Dexio and Sina...only to find that they were gone.

"Wow, Dexio and Sina sure can come and go whenever they please," Darien chuckled as he began to search for Dexio and Sina within the crowds of people.

"They sure can, but we can't worry about that now," Naomi announced out loud with a jovial and overjoyed tone of voice as she began to head towards the road which would lead them towards Lumiose City, "We have a journey of adventures ahead of us, so let's get started."

"I'm right behind you, Naomi," Darien called out to Naomi as he began to follow behind her with Henry calling out while following behind them, "W-W-Wait for me."

And so, Naomi, Darien, and Henry's journey through the Kalos region has begun...what many adventures await them as they head towards the road which will lead them to their goals, achievements, and dreams.

_**That's the end of chapter one of "Pokemon Kalos Chronicles." Our heroine, Naomi, her childhood friend, Darien, and their new friend, Henry, have just began their journey and they will travel through the Kalos region in order to reach their goals, achievements, and dreams with their newly acquired Starter Pokemon, Fennekin, Chespin, and Froakie. In case you readers are wondering, Naomi and Eevee's situation will be resolved some time in my fanfiction story...so don't worry about it too much. What adventures and Pokemon await Naomi, Darien, and Henry in their travel through the Kalos region? If you want to venture into the Kalos region, then read my fanfiction "Pokemon Kalos Chronicles." :D**_


End file.
